


TGIT (Thank God It's Thursday)

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [15]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Movie nights with his boyfriend had made him like weekdays.





	TGIT (Thank God It's Thursday)

Seeing as he was the one who worked from home, Yoongi tried his best to keep up the housework, even if Kyungsoo was far better at it. His compositions today had softer lilts and when he shared them with Namjoon, he received an “it must be Thursday” text in response. When had he become so predictable?

Movie nights with his boyfriend had made him like weekdays. Not that his workweek was ever consistent enough to make weekends the reprieve they used to be when he had a droning office gig, but it still spoke to the power of Do Kyungsoo.

Stretching, Yoongi tilted his head to one side, then the next before slipping his headphones off. Checking that all of his files were safely backed up, he finally managed to drag himself from his workstation and out into the hall. One of Holly’s toys was laying in the entryway to the living room, and he quickly tossed it into the basket with the others (including Huchu’s precious stuffed panda toy).

He hummed a little of his latest work in progress as he took to sweeping the floor. While it was for one of the other voices in the company he worked for, he couldn’t help but imagine how Kyungsoo would sound singing it instead. The other vocalist had a much softer, flute-like register compared to Kyungsoo’s honeyed tones. He’d probably pitch it down slightly, slow it so Kyungsoo could play around with some runs during the bridge.

Seeing as they were going to order takeout, he didn’t pull anything from the freezer to thaw. Yoongi cleaned out their mugs from this morning, their breakfast plates. Holly must have taken a nap, because now he was pawing at his feet, winding between his legs for his attention.

Leaning down, he gave the dog a wet pet to the head, which was given a very incredulous puppy stare in return. Holly then went to go find one of the other dogs to play with. Yoongi would make it up to him later, as movie nights usually were just a giant cuddle pile on the couch, dogs and all.

After the apartment was in acceptable shape, Yoongi addressed himself. He was still in his pajamas, and he was tempted to leave them on, but he eventually showered and threw on a clean pair once he finished. He was toweling his hair when he heard the front door, the cacophony of clattering puppy claws on the flooring as they rushed to greet Kyungsoo. Yoongi didn’t look in the mirror to see how warm his smile was when he heard Kyungsoo’s soft laughter spill out.

Towel settled around his shoulders, he padded his way in to see Kyungsoo struggling to put his bag and shoes away while each dog in kind tried to kiss him first, little tongues pink and darting. Yoongi, with his superior height, defeated them all as he paused his boyfriend with a touch to his elbow, their mouths meeting, chaste and brief.

Kyungsoo’s smile, unfurling against his lips, would never grow tiresome. Yoongi nipped his lip. “Hey.”

“Hey to you too.” Finally managing to disentangle himself from his jacket, Kyungsoo continued to smile as he leaned down, letting their fuzzy children greet him as well. Yoongi loved how Kyungsoo looked when a well-timed puppy kiss landed on his nose and Kyungsoo’s eyes would arch with his laughter.

“Work okay?” Yoongi took his bag for him, sparing it from a tug of war game via Holly.

Standing once more, Kyungsoo nodded. “We had an unholy amount of croissants to make, some catering order, but we managed.”

He’d never complain about his boyfriend coming home smelling of bread, especially when he’d return with some of the cookie rejects for their dessert. “So what did you sneak for us today?”

“I don’t sneak. I just don’t like wasting food, especially if we can’t donate it.” Kyungsoo nudged him, already heading towards their bedroom to change, calling back as he made his way down the hall. “Chocolate chip cookies and some blueberry scones.”

Yoongi never understood what was wrong with their prizes, always thinking that the cookies looked pretty enough. Kyungsoo would usually go on about diameter and color, things that just seemed baffling to him when his favorite aspects of the world were the standouts; the one yellow leaf on a perfectly green tree or misprinted t-shirts.

Kyungsoo was in his own pajamas now, a hunter green t-shirt (one of Yoongi’s actually) and some black sleep shorts barely longer than his boxers. Their desserts were on the table, still bagged, while Yoongi piled blankets on the couch. Kyungsoo had their comfiest pillows in hand and arranged them in the Best Formation (they’d experimented enough to know the most comfortable positions).

Once their nest was in place, Yoongi went to the kitchen, third drawer down, for the takeout menus. “I was feeling Thai today?”

Following him in, Kyungsoo had wrapped his arms around him from behind, chin on his shoulder. “I’m fine with that. You wanna place the order or want me to pick the movie?”

Yoongi didn’t answer for a moment, resting his back against Kyungsoo’s chest. Their height difference was minimal, just enough for Kyungsoo to be on his toes like this, but it still made Yoongi’s chest expand with contentment, fondness. “I’ll order. But...just stay like this?”

Through his shirt, he felt Kyungsoo’s kiss press onto his shoulder. “Okay.”

The lady who worked at the favorite Thai restaurant always seemed to recognize him on the phone, cooing as she asked if his cute boyfriend wanted extra spring rolls. Even if Kyungsoo didn’t usually need that much food, they found neither could refuse her. Order placed, he hung up. “Twenty minutes.”

Kyungsoo didn’t pull away and Yoongi twisted his neck, glad to see he wasn’t the only one affected by their intimacy. His boyfriend’s eyes were closed, breathing steady, and his hair still smelled like the bakery air.

“ _A Quiet Place_ , maybe?” Yoongi had to strain, at this angle, to place a kiss to his forehead.

Kyungsoo pulled back, shifting their positions so he was nestled on Yoongi’s side instead, likely so they could kiss proper. “One of my favorite critics loved it, the other hated it. I’m curious to make a decision for myself.”

Their kissing was slow with familiarity, comfortable like a well-worn sweater. Yoongi could lose the hours against Kyungsoo’s mouth, only able to discern time by the light from the windows slowly fading.

The knock from the door jarred reality back into Yoongi’s head and he pouted the smallest bit, even as Kyungsoo chuckled before getting their food. “How the hell do you do that? We just started kissing.”

A glint of mischief in his eyes, Kyungsoo was already moving to the couch, spreading the takeout on their coffee table. “Do what? Come on. Get Netflix going so we can eat.”

–

Throughout the movie, there was a natural progression. It began with their eating, only pausing the film so they could safely stick the leftovers into the fridge. Kyungsoo, a bit of a cinematography fan, would be so heavily engrossed that usually Yoongi took on this task, his boyfriend too caught up in trying to share his thoughts quickly before they started the movie once more.

When he returned to the couch, Kyungsoo tucked himself in against him. Yoongi’s shoulder was perfectly shaped for his head to settle against it, his torso made for Kyungsoo’s arm to rest over top. In their warmth of their blankets and pillows, puppies wriggling in where they could, Yoongi was enveloped in the perfect tranquility. The harmony of their breathing and the soft glow of their television screen was almost hypnotic.

Credits rolling, he almost was remorseful for the movie ending, but then Kyungsoo would perk with commentary, the vibration of his voice echoing in Yoongi’s bones. Usually his own thoughts were simply “I liked it” or “I didn’t like it,” but he enjoyed Kyungsoo’s more in-depth analysis.

“It was a bold choice, playing with near silence like they did.” Kyungsoo nuzzled against him briefly, stretching each limb slowly in turn, so as to always be touching him. Yoongi wasn’t the only clingy one between them. “I liked most of the casting too. A few moments were...logically off-putting and I felt some shots were a little too standard in comparison to many other bold choices, but overall I enjoyed it.”

Yoongi pressed a kiss to his hair. “I liked it.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers traced against his belly, slow and light enough through the fabric they didn’t make him ticklish. “I thought you would. I’ll save further film dissection for when I meet Chanyeol for lunch next week.”

They rested there a moment, Huchu making a little huff in his sleep. Kyungsoo after a moment, spoke again. “Get any progress done on that new single for Baekhyun today?”

Yoongi hummed in confirmation. “I did. Namjoon called it sappy and blamed you. I let you take the fall, as usual.”

“I expected as much. Jin said something similar as I clocked out; telling me not to do anything he wouldn’t do.” Even if he couldn’t see it, Yoongi could tell Kyungsoo’s eyes had closed.

Yoongi followed his lead. “As if he has any room to talk, Joon either for that matter. When Jimin gets back from his tour, Namjoon’s going to probably take a week off, their instagram covered in obnoxious couple selfies.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’ll let him have that. I don’t know how well I’d manage you being gone for months at a time. Then again, neither of us dance well enough to worry about being part of a ballet, so...”

“That’s the truth.” It was Yoongi’s turn to laugh. “Hey, Soo?”

“Mhmm?” Kyungsoo pulled back just enough to look up at him.

Yoongi leaned in, brushing their noses, their lips before speaking. “Love you.”

No matter how many times they confessed, Kyungsoo’s smile always looked as bright as the first time. “Love you too, Yoongi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written. My EXO and BTS biases (who have never interacted or even spoken of each other) in a fic? Have a lost it? Well, probably, but I don’t know if I had much to begin with! I just liked the idea of playing with their personalities. I was curious how two men I adore so much would fit together and I honestly sort of love it.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
